


A series of Stcuky moments

by YaoiLoverForLife



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Maybe some angst, Mild Smut, Multi, Romance, Some Swearing, don't know what else might apply to this, just a bunch of short drabbles so not much plot, or a lot of swearing depending on who's talking, tagging is hard, the Avengers are like a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiLoverForLife/pseuds/YaoiLoverForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of short moments in the lives of Steve and Bucky. These stories are random and have little to no plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Uh....Bucky? What are you doing?"

"What's it look..urrrgh....like Steve?" Bucky hissed out through clenched teeth. He was trying to focus damn it!

"It looks like you're arm wrestling Thor," Steve deadpanned.

"He is quite the worthy opponent. We've been doing this for a half hour."

"A HALF HOUR!" Steve shouted causing Bucky to startle and loose his grip.

"NOOOOO! Damn it Steve! That was a half hour worth of effort! A HALF HOUR! What?! What-" Steve cut him off with a kiss.

"Nothing, it's just...damn that's sexy," Steve purred before leaving in the elevator.  
..........................................  
"....Excuse me Thor, something suddenly came up."

"Of course." Thor waited until Bucky had left before smirking.  
"Something came up? Huh, well maybe if he didn't insist on tight pants it wouldn't be as noticeable."


	2. Chapter 2

Let's get one thing straight. Bucky absolutely did not have a Tumblr.  
He did not watch YouTube videos all day.  
He did not have a Twitter account....or Instagram....or Snapchat.

He didn't. And he certainly didn't follow all of the Avenges and friends on Instagram and Snapchat and Twitter.  
He did not follow Natasha' Tumblr.

If he had a Tumblr, which he doesn't, he most certainly doesn't spend all day shooting down Stony shippers and Stucky haters. Besides he can deal with people shipping other things, not that he knows what shipping is, but Stony? Really?. He tries to be nice, or he would if he had a Tumblr.

His posts definitely wouldn't all be pictures of him and Steve, or short videos he took without Steve knowing, or some of his favorite drawings that Steve's done.

If he had Instagram he's sure that he wouldn't have a constant stream of selfies, pictures of Steve, some admittedly pretty good for an amateur snapshots of the city at night. And God no, he wouldn't have ridiculous black and white photos that were "hipster" worthy.

He doesn't spend all his time on other social media shooting down homophobes. When the marriage equality law passed he would have been damn proud to go around sharing and reblogging the love wins hashtag. He may have even photo dumped cutesy photos of him and Steve with that hashtag.

But since he doesn't have Tumblr, Twitter, Instagram, Snapchat, or any social media. He didn't. Or maybe he did. But he won't admit it. Even as he sits next to Steve while watching TV, scrolling through his Tumblr feed and responding to fans.

Maybe he'll have Tony help him set up a DeviantArt account for Steve. Tony had been helping Steve scan and upload all his sketches and paintings so he had a permanent copy of them. And maybe he'll ask about getting Steve a tablet to draw with for Christmas. He's sure Steve will figure it out.


	3. Chapter 3

Believe it or not, Bucky loved Musicals. It has started with Tony jokingly showing the movie _Hairspray_ to show him what he missed during the '60s. And Bucky had to admit, while he was glad he slept through the God awful fashion, the civil rights movement would have been interesting.

Then he and Steve basically marathoned a bunch of Disney movies. And Bucky was one to totally throw himself into something, so he read the books, the original fairy tales, (and some sadistic part of him liked them better when they were darker, more realistic. Well as realistic as fairy tales could get) and watched the spin-offs and remakes. Then he found out that some of them had musical versions.

Then Halloween rolled around and Tony forced them all to sit through the traditional movies that played. Though he avoided those that may have triggered anyone. Which was a waste of time because Bucky wound up curling up with Natasha and Clint to watch them. For three days straight it was classic horror movies and new movies. And yeah some of them were pretty good and kept Bucky on edge, some he treated like documentaries (like _The Haunting in Connecticut_ ). But he'd seen war dammit, these were special effects and actors.

After that Bucky learned he loved _MythBusters, Ghost Adventures, X-Files, Finding Bigfoot_ , anything creepy and weird. Thus he found Eddie Murphy through, The Haunted Mansion, which lead to him watching _Shrek the Musical_. It was fucking hilarious so he watched the movies and spent the next four months catching up on Dreamworks movies. It's not as if he had anything better to do, he was stuck at the tower in between therapy and just outing with Steve.

Then he stumbled onto crime dramas. _NCIS, CSI, Bones, Numbers, NCIS: Los Angels, Criminal Minds, Blue Bloods_ , and classics like _Murder She Wrote_. Steve enjoyed that one and also _Walker Texas Ranger_. But Steve didn't watch near as much TV as he did. While watching these crime dramas he found _Sister Act._ He had to show Steve, I mean he was a Catholic, obviously the expert.

Then from _Sister Act_ and it's sequel he found _Chicago._ And Apparently Natasha fucking loved that movie. He didn't understand why until the "The Cell Block Tango" scene. Or as most people know it, the scene where the merry murderesses start singing "He Had it Coming". Nat apparently like musicals too, but he wasn't allowed to say that, because she then put on _Rocky Horror Picture Show_. And no Bucky did not for a single second wonder what would happen if he dressed like that and danced for Steve what would happen. But he did know that some of those gymnastic stretches and splits the girls were doing in "The Cell Block Tango" were moves Natasha could do easily. Poor Clint. Or lucky Clint. Who knows. That and he and Natasha had debated which black outfit the girls wore they liked best.

Then Bruce, the little science geek he is, suggested _Little Shop of Horrors_. And that song sure explained a hell of a lot about dentists. They watched both endings and then Natasha went back to her floor. For a while Bucky ran out of TV shows to find interesting. Then, while he was watching a re-run of _Finding Bigfoot_ he found three knew shows. _River Monsters, Pit Bulls and Parolees,_ and _Tanked._ That did it, for Christmas he was calling those guys and getting a huge ass fish tank and Tony was going to pay for it.

Speaking of Tony, Bucky actually walked in on HIM watching a musical. Besides _Hairspray_. _Footloose_ was ok but _Grease_ made him glad he wasn't really around for that era. Yeah it was funny and sadly not much was different from the '40 except maybe the cars and the fashion. Guys were still guys, off talking about how to get dames, and the dames were off dreaming of romance. _Wedding Singer_ , that musical was definitely now number two on Bucky's favorite musicals list, with _Shrek_ being number one.

 _Sweeney Todd, Phantom of the Opera_ , and _Les Miserables_ he found on his own. And he isn't going to lie, Johnny Depp is his biggest man crush. Then Will Smith, but who doesn't have a crush on Will Smith. So he may or may not have been singing "Saturday Night in the City" in the shower and then humming "Pretty Women" while cooking.

 _Les Miserables_ had some really good scenes and some songs but over all Bucky thought it sucked, mostly because he didn't have the attention span to sit through some of the longer more drawn out scenes. The book was really good though. So Bucky thought he was done catching up on the good stuff. The Bruce had to drop the _Eragon, The Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, Harry Potter_ , and _Doctor Who_ on him. So off he went to read the books then watch the movies. And thank God for NetFlix because watching every single episode and holiday special of the Doctor would have been a bitch without it.

 


	4. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bucky and Steve adopt a litter of abandoned puppies or kittens

Bucky had always wanted a dog. He doesn't remember exactly what started his obsession with the furry creatures but he knows he was little. Steve said it was because he was soft hearted, the sight of a poor puppy with ragged fur and jutting ribs had caused an eight year old Bucky to go crying to his momma for scraps.  
They didn't have any. After that Bucky resolved to save half of his lunch every day for the poor pup. It died anyway, from rabies. If it hadn't been for the lack of money and space, Buck would have brought home every street dog and cat in Brooklyn.

So, when Steve returned from his jog to see Bucky hiding a lump under his sweater he wasn't too shocked to see a little blonde puppy. It wasn't old enough to be away from it's momma yet, it's eyes were barely open.

"I saw it Steve, the momma dog was hit by a car. She was just lying there, and you could see where she dragged herself away from the road. And I found them."  
"Them?"  
"There was five of 'em. Some kind of lab and collie mix." Bucky led Steve to the bedroom where there were five more puppies, dirty and flea covered in a box. One was all brown with a white left front paw. The one Bucky was holding was platinum colored with dark golden fur on its ears and around it's eye. There was an all white one, (underneath all the dirt) with brown rings around it's ears. An all gold one, who was the obvious runt of the litter. The other one was all brown with little white tipped paws.

"If they're gonna stay, we gotta wash 'em." Was all Steve said.

They enlisted Bruce's help to get them de-flead and to make sure they got the proper nutrition and shots. The little white puppy with the brown rings on her ears was the calmest of the bunch and let Bruce give the shots with little complaint, and so Bruce named her Peace.

The little brown puppy with the white front paw was an adventurer. He liked to crawl off and didn't sleep when he was supposed to. By the time he was actually walking on paws that were still too big for him Natasha found him. Tripping over himself while trying to run after a dust bunny. She named him Bear, for his fluffy fur and fearless spirit. Bear and Lucky, Clint's dog, got along like a house on fire.

The brown puppy with white tipped paws loved to play tug of war and scuffle but was also a giant cuddler. If you sat down you were quickly smothered in puppy love. Thor found him trying to pull Mjolnir across the floor. Thor laughed at the pups antics and named him Warrior, for his valiant efforts.

Tony was working in the lab and pretty stressed when he heard the squeaky yips of a puppy. He was shocked to see a white-blonde (platinum blonde, whatever) fluff ball with gold markings chasing after a white puppy with brown marks through the labs. Actually, they were chasing a ball that Dum-E threw.

"Peace, settle down girl," Came Bruce's voice. And sure enough the fluff ball trotted over to him and settled at his feet. Tony watched as the other puppy wandered over looking for attention. It was another little girl with big blue eyes that seemed to scream, "love me". Tony picked her up and set her on the work bench to get a better look. When he leaned closer a smudge of dirt was licked off his nose.

Tony laughed and kept her in the lab, watching her play with the robots and walk across his keyboard, yipping at JARVIS, and knocking over his tool box. She was a nuisance, but a cute one. He named her Trouble.

The little runt of the litter stayed with Steve and Bucky, who wanted to call him Steve Jr. However, after watching the little guy struggle down the stairs, fight off his siblings when they tried to bully him out of a chew toy, and wrestle his way to the food bowl, they took to calling him Tough Guy. As it turned out Tough Guy was deaf and had some sort of birth defect that would stunt his growth and made it hard for him to walk properly. But after Tony designed him a doggy wheel chair there was no stopping him.

He also had bad allergies but loved being outside. He snuggled up with Bucky when he had his bad days, and did his best to run with Steve and Sam. He even tried to defend them from Fury when he "intruded" in the tower. It was decidedly the most adorable thing they'd seen. But the poor guy looked so proud of himself when he managed to slam the doggy chair into Nick so hard he lost his balance they decided they couldn't break his little puppy heart by cooing at him.

Besides, it was hard not to notice how both Steve and the dog puffed out there chests in pride.


End file.
